guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FatherOfMir
From Double Decapitate talk page too many energy attacks, the inspiration skill won't help. I suggest take more spike skils for Decapitate. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 12:32, 10 January 2007 (CST) :Were you able to pull of decapitate twice in three swings on a repeatable basis though? The weapon swap is where I struggle, latency issues perhaps. (Or my slow fingers..) The idea here is really to get a large spike in a short a time as possible in a build that is still semi-usefull when not spiking. --FatherOfMir 15:49, 10 January 2007 (CST) Ether Signet's recharge time keeps it from being a reliable Energy source. ~~ LavaEdge324 16:44, 10 January 2007 (CST) :Err .. this build has little in common with W/Me_Signet_of_Decapitation which in my estimation takes six swings to execute Decapitate twice vs three swings on this build (inc Decapitate itself). Here energy management is of secondary concern to its ability to use Decapitate with, depending on configuration, Critical Chop inbetween. Energy for this provided through the use of weapon swap. I state this again because this is the true energy management of this build. Since the recharge time of the adrenaline giving skills are high, energy usage between spikes is quite efficient if you consider only ten energy is required before the spike. I concede that Ether Signet's long reload hampers the build but keep in mind that its not strictly speaking crucial to the spike itself as the recharge time of the stance allows for enough natural energy regeneration occur before the next spike. Only follow up after the second double decapitate strike is affected and will be availble again by the third spike. I have also tested the same build with W/D with Zealous Renewal/Pious signet (courtesy P A R A S I T I C) but enchant removal and the high energy cost of zealous renewal vs energy returned made this build slightly less viable. In conclusion may I ask that the build not be deleted yet because it (1) really has little in common with W/Me_Signet_of_Decapitation and (2) energy concerns has rarely been a hamper to me with this build, but that again, strictly in my opinion. --FatherOfMir 03:07, 11 January 2007 (CST) Signet decap build is unfavored, so I dont see any point that this one is gonna be deleted, its another build so why don't test it? --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 10:01, 11 January 2007 (CST) It's basically the same build, there's no need to have 2. Bug 13:26, 11 January 2007 (CST) — Skuld 17:22, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::Thx Skuld --FatherOfMir 05:17, 18 January 2007 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:44, December 1, 2010 (UTC)